May It Be
by SophieBabe
Summary: Draco is furious. He is dumped by Blaise and wants revenge. Ginny had the perfect boyfriend who cheated on her. What happens when the two collide? Forbidden love and angst! ***CH 5***(G/D)
1. Losing Love

May It Be  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any shape or form  
  
A/N: Hey! It's Sophiebabe! Yes, the same on who wrote the Complicated Series. Now this is a side fan fiction project! Oh! WARNING: It IS Draco/Ginny!!! Now, if you don't like the pairing, don't read! Simple! Off we go!!!  
  
Ginny Weasley was staring into space as she sat alone on the Hogwarts front steps. It was a dark gloomy November. Perfect setting it was for a dark and gloomy day. Ginny shuddered as the wind blew through her soft red hair. Life was not fair. It simply was not fair. Ginny felt the tears in her eyes as she remembered what happened earlier that dismal day. A most dismal day.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny felt like she was on top of the world that morning. Her boyfriend was Harry Potter. Yes! The "famous" Harry Potter. The perfect boyfriend. Ginny remembered the day when he first asked her out. She felt wonderful.  
  
Maybe it was because she grew up quite a bit. Ginny was now in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Her hair grew into gorgeous shiny ringlets that flowed done her back. Her eyes were like two glittering sapphires. She also had the body that any girl would kill for. Ginny was definitely the "hottie" of Hogwarts.  
  
Maybe that's why Harry asked her out on their first week of Hogwarts. He came up to her out of nowhere and asked her if she would like to go to Hogsmade for dinner with him. He said he wanted to celebrate being Head Boy with just her. Ginny felt so special. Finally after watching Harry from afar, he asked her out! After that the two were could not be separated.  
  
They were considered the perfect couple at Hogwarts. They had it all: the looks and the popularity. Or at least Ginny thought.  
  
That morning Ginny was heading back to the common room after Potions class. She had so much to tell Harry about. The class was one to remember. Snape was furious at the Gryffindors for making a mess in "his" dungeon. The look on his face was just too funny, and Ginny felt like she had to tell Harry. After all they shared an equal hate for the professor.  
  
Ginny slowly walked into the room, ready to laugh about the day's events. Then as she walked in her heart stopped.  
  
Harry had a beautiful brunette wrapped in his arms. Her curly brown hair fell down her back, and Harry's hands were gently stroking it. He held her close and was kissing her sweetly in the empty common room. The two looked totally nature and happy together.  
  
Ginny felt the tears in her eyes. Harry was cheating on her. With her best friend, nonetheless. Her best friend Hermione Granger.  
  
Ginny screamed an ear-piercing scream that broke the couple's kiss apart. Harry's face was flustered and he stared at Ginny in shock. Hermione went pale, and stuttered, "Ginny!! I-I can explain everything!"  
  
Ginny shook her head, "I don't need any explanations. HARRY! How could you! I don't believe this!"  
  
Ginny gave the two a death stare, and stormed out of the common room. She did not want to hear Harry's sorry excuses! She could not believe he did this to her!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny shuddered as she sat alone on the steps. It was not fair. But then again, life was not fair. That is what her mother had always told her and Ginny knew it was true.  
  
Ginny began to think to herself, ~ Okay, maybe Harry was right by cheating on me. I mean, I am poor, and Hermione is REALLY pretty, and she's smart and- ~  
  
Ginny felt the tears again. Her first boyfriend had cheated on her. Ginny could feel the lump in her throat as she continued thinking that she was not good enough for him. The "Great and Famous Harry Potter"  
  
"Hermione? I thought you were my friend. Harry? I thought you loved me." Ginny muttered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy felt himself growing angry as he stared at Blaise Zabini. How dare Blaise go and dump him! Especially for no good reason!  
  
"Why are you doing this, Zabini!" Draco growled.  
  
"You know well enough," Blaise, replied, as she stared at him with her bright blue eyes, "We have drifted apart. I feel way too suffocated in this relationship. I am so sorry. But we need to end this now."  
  
"I won't forgive you!" Draco retorted, "How dare you dump me! I am a MALFOY!"  
  
"I don't care what you are! The fact remains the same! It's over!" Blaise screeched as she turned around to the Girl's Dorms.  
  
Draco stared at her coldly. How dare she do this? Blaise was one of the perfect girls he could date to please his father. She was beautiful no doubt about it, she was pureblood, and in Slytherin. She was everything a Malfoy could want. It was either she or Pansy. Pansy was cute and Draco liked her very much, but only as a friend. After all they knew each other way before Hogwarts, and a romantic relationship would just be weird.  
  
Draco continued to stare at the closed door of the Girl's Dorm. Did she honestly think she could get away with this? Draco was never dumped by a girl before. It was always him who did the dumping. This was a first, and Draco did not like it at all.  
  
"Blaise. You will regret this!" Draco swore, "If it is the last thing I do I will have revenge."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny pursed her red lips. She sat on the front steps long enough. It was time to show Harry and Hermione what she was made of. Fred and George always used to say that Ginny was a "feisty little redhead" and she was one at heart.  
  
Ginny could not let this get her down. She just couldn't. She brushed her tears away and said to herself, "Now Gins, you cannot let this tear you down. You are made of stronger stuff then this!"  
  
Ginny spoke confidently, but she knew getting over Harry was going to be very difficult. She wasn't sure if she could do it. He was the perfect boyfriend. He was very polite, and always gave her those sweet little gifts. But what happened? He cheated. Unbelievable.  
  
Ginny stood up at looked across the Hogwarts lawn. She knew she would have to confront Harry and Hermione sooner or later, but she was not sure how she was going to do it. She certainly did not want to, but she knew that she had too.  
  
Little did Ginny know that a pair of icy gray eyes were staring down at her. Draco Malfoy smirked as he saw Ginny standing there alone, and thinking.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco thought to himself slyly, ~ Maybe I can get both Zabini and Potter angry. What's there to lose! I have a naïve little girl to capture. ~  
  
Getting Ginny in his grasp would be the perfect way to tick Blaise off to the fullest. Blaise would want him back in no time, if he decided to date a "poor, puny Gryffindor Weasley"  
  
This would be the perfect sweet revenge on her. Draco knew he could handle it. It would be a simple love-revenge plot. Nothing more.  
  
WHEE! What did you all think? Good? I hope!!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	2. Draco Plots Revenge

Chapter 2: Draco Plots Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Thanks: Lully, 2nd Reviewer, some dude, Aimura, twisted-monster, mell, dizzy flower, sAnDiE, slytherineyz11, Candycane, Elenora, Draco-luver, BanannaAddict, and Kristen.  
  
A/N: YAH! 14 reviews! Thanks! You guys are just great!  
  
"So Weasley, why are sitting out here ALL ALONE!" Draco said in a nasty voice to Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked up and frowned. What did Malfoy want? He was so annoying, and arrogant. Ginny and all of the other Gryffindors could simply not stand him.  
  
"Go away." Ginny snapped, and she turned around so she did not face him.  
  
Draco scowled and stared at Ginny with his cold gray eyes. He stared at her until the silence became completely uncomfortable for Ginny. Ginny bit her lip, and she realized that she always was a little afraid of Draco. He was very much like an ideal Slytherin.  
  
Draco smirked and said a fake caring voice, "AW! What's the matter? Potter break up with you?"  
  
Ginny suddenly burst into tears as she remembered Harry holding onto Hermione tightly. It was not fair. What did Hermione have that she didn't?  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "What wrong with you Weasley? PMS?"  
  
Ginny glared, and spat, "Shut up! I am leaving! I don't have to listen to this!"  
  
Ginny was ready to storm away from Draco, but he held out his arm to stop her. "Not so fast, Weasley. I want hear all about Potter."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was panicking, "Harry! What are we going to do? I feel so bad for Ginny! I feel like I betrayed her! I-"  
  
"Calm down, Mione." Harry muttered, "I feel guilty too. I should have told her that I have fallen for you instead of leading her on like that."  
  
Hermione sighed, "That's true, but I- OH! I just don't know! I can't stand it! I can't! I feel really awful about this Harry!"  
  
"How about we go look for her?" Harry suggested, "She deserves to have respect. We can't just let her run around Hogwarts in tears."  
  
"Okay, let go." Hermione muttered sadly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I see," Draco muttered, "I see."  
  
"Yeah," Ginny continued, "I HATE Harry for this! I cannot believe him! He is such a stupid prat! I don't know what I ever saw in him!"  
  
"That is something we have in common." Draco began slowly, "Well, how about some sweet revenge."  
  
Ginny stood up, and shook her head several times, "Oh! But that's wrong."  
  
"But what Potter did to you was wrong too, wasn't it?" Draco smirked slowly, and he glared at Ginny.  
  
Ginny turned away from Draco's smirk. She hated him when he smirked like that. He was so creepy. She could not stand it sometimes. That smirk just made her so angry.  
  
But then again. Harry had made her so angry, and so did Hermione. Ginny felt like she could trust neither of them. They were losers, and Ginny knew that she hated them. Was revenge the way to go?  
  
"Okay," Ginny muttered, "I am listening."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You are kidding!" Pansy gasped.  
  
She stared the dark curly haired girl sitting across from her. "No, I am not kidding," Blaise replied, "I dumped Draco."  
  
"But Blaise," Pansy muttered, "WHY!?"  
  
The two girls were sitting in the Slytherin Girl's Dorms, and Blaise was telling Pansy how she dumped Draco. Pansy could not believe. She always thought Draco was a decent guy. Sure he was a little headstrong at times, but he was still a good person. Pansy knew that.  
  
She knew Draco since she was young. The two had always been the best of friends. Draco had Goyle and Crabbe to help him tease people. But whenever he had serious problems he always came to Pansy first.  
  
Pansy bit her lip, and pushed a blonde strand of hair out of her eyes, "Well, what are you going to do? I mean, what was your reason for dumping him?"  
  
"We have simply grown apart," Blaise continued.  
  
The Blaise went into all of the juicy details on why they broke up. But Pansy was not paying attention. She was worried. Draco was most likely not very happy about the breakup. No, that was an understatement. He was probably furious.  
  
~ I pity the girl he dates as a rebound. ~ Pansy thought sadly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny thought and thought as Draco stared at her intently. She was furious at Harry for what he did, and did not want him to think that he could get away with it. But also she wasn't sure if this kind of revenge was the way to go. It could cause some big problems.  
  
"Look Weasley! I don't have all day! Make up your mind! Do you want revenge or not?" Draco snapped impatiently.  
  
Ginny lowered her eyes, and spoke softly, "I suppose I do."  
  
"And wouldn't you love to see Potter sorely regret hitting on that mudblood?" Draco continued.  
  
"I-I guess." Ginny muttered nervously.  
  
"So what do you say? Go out with me." Draco said with bitter sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"I-I" Ginny started.  
  
Draco gave her one piercing glare, and she felt her heart pound. ~ I will say yes. I will say yes. But I won't really mean any of it. If I am lucky this whole thing will blow over by tomorrow. ~  
  
"Okay, Draco." Ginny said as she felt the blood pounding in her ears, "I will go out with you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Harry ran down the hallways together. They both felt so bad that they did this to Ginny. She was their friend after all.  
  
Hermione paused and thought aloud, "Where do you think she went Harry?"  
  
"I have not the slightest clue." Harry replied.  
  
"Damn." Hermione swore. "This is not good. Not good at all."  
  
"I know it's not good, mudblood." Came Draco's cold voice, "And it's not good for you either Potter. Look what I have got."  
  
Hermione and Harry gasped when they say Draco and Ginny walk down the hallway holding hands.  
  
UH OH! What's going to happen! No one knows! LOL!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	3. Ginny’s Bad Horrible No Good Day

Chapter 3: Ginny's Bad Horrible No-Good Day  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Thanks: Joynspirit, AnGeLwInGz, Crystal, hasapi, liltrick89, ginny23, crazyme89, Sneezy Mouse, mary , Draco-luver, Kristen, muffy , Elenora, Sakura Hao , cassi0peia, Hitomi, and Emerald Smoke  
  
A/N: THANK YOU for your pertinence. I feel awful for NEVER updating this. You will never have wait this long again! I swear.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco had never been more satisfied in his life. After Harry threatened to hex him, Draco headed back to the Slytherin Common Room. His good deed was done. His pissed off Potter to no extent, using his now ex-girlfriend as a ploy. "Stupid Potter" Draco muttered as he entered the common room.  
  
Draco sneered as he walked by Blaise. Blaise however didn't seem to notice. She was in deep conversation with Montague. Draco glared. He never really liked Montague. He was a year older then him, and was very quiet most of the time. Blaise laughed as she stared into Montague's soft blue eyes, "Really? I wish I could go to America. Is it nice?"  
  
"Lovely," Montague replied, "I really enjoyed myself when I went. Maybe we should go together sometime."  
  
Blaise smiled, "That would be wonderful. We were always good friends. I am sure my parents wouldn't mind."  
  
Draco snorted, "What the hell Blaise! First you dump me, and then you start flirting with this idiot."  
  
Montague glared, "Please, Draco, you are interrupting our conversation."  
  
"Do I care?" Draco replied, "Anyway Blaise, you have been replaced. If you think flirting with Mr. Montague is some stupid ploy to get me jealous you are wrong."  
  
Blaise shook her head, "I have been replaced all ready. Oh is that so! Who is it that you are using as a rebound?"  
  
Draco smirked, "None of your damn business."  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny sat on her four-poster bed arms folded. She had not had a good day at all. Harry breaks up with her for Hermione, and now she was known as the "Girl who is Being Used by Draco."  
  
Hermione and Harry were stunned to see that Ginny was being friendly with Draco. After Harry nearly hexed Draco, Ginny burst into tears and ran down the hallway. She didn't want to see the accusations that the two would say to her. She hadn't seen Harry or Hermione since then and she didn't want to.  
  
Ginny frowned and punched her feather pillow as hard as she could. "I hate you, Malfoy!" Ginny growled, "Why can't you just leave me out of your problems!"  
  
Ginny never wanted a boyfriend again. Actually now she hated boys. "You know," Ginny said to herself, "I should just start a 'Boys Suck Club.' I am sure it would be very successful. Boys do suck very much."  
  
"Ginny? Are you talking to yourself?" Lavender said as she walked in the room.  
  
Ginny blushed, "OH! No, of course I wasn't. Why would you think something like that?"  
  
Lavender scowled, "I thought I heard your voice. That's all. Maybe you should clear your head. You have a long day."  
  
~ Long isn't even close. More like tortuous ~ Ginny thought, but to Lavender she said, "Yeah, I know. It was long"  
  
Lavender smiled at the red headed girl in front of her, "Don't worry about Hermione or Harry. I am sure they have their reasons for what they did. It isn't anything personal."  
  
"REASONS!" Ginny shouted, "He should have at least given me a decent breakup instead of hiding the fact that he was cheating on me!"  
  
Lavender shrugged, "Everyone makes mistakes Ginny."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, and stared at Lavender, "Anyway, forget about me. What were you doing today?"  
  
Lavender blushed, and twirled one of her golden-blond braids, "Well, I was working on a project with Ron, and-"  
  
"EW!" Ginny shouted, a lot louder then she meant to, "You hooked up with Ron! My brother!"  
  
Lavender blushed even more, "NO! It was just-"  
  
"I'm going for another walk." Ginny snarled, leaving a bright red faced Lavender behind.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco walked down the hallway of Hogwarts, and was ready to do a victory dance. He got Blaise just where he wanted her. He also got Potter where he wanted him. The look on Potter's face when he was walking hand in hand with his ex-girlfriend was just too much. Draco didn't let Potter have the chance to hex him or anything though. Before Potter even got over the shock of what he saw, Weasley moped and cried and ran. Draco just smirked and left also.  
  
"I wonder what Potter is thinking now?" Draco chuckled, "Stupid fool."  
  
"He's not as stupid as your are."  
  
Draco glared, "What the hell are you doing here Weasley? I thought you would be back bawling your eyes out."  
  
"Piss off, Malfoy." Ginny snapped, "I don't even know why you are wasting time with me. This whole revenge thing is stupid, and I give up."  
  
Draco glared even more, "Don't you dare try to blow me off Weasley or else you will sorely regret it."  
  
"And what will you do?" Ginny said, pushing her luck, "I am not scared of you Malfoy, or your Slytherin goons."  
  
Draco smirked, "Is that so Weasley? Well, I would be very afraid if I were you. I have so much influence that it would make your head spin."  
  
"You're full of it." Ginny muttered, "And forget about this whole revenge ploy. Find yourself another girl to play your silly games."  
  
"No Weasley, I don't think I will. Your are just too much fun."  
  
Ginny felt like slapping the smirking face that was glaring at her, "Well, you better find another girl, because I am not going to get revenge in this way. Maybe Lavender was right and should talk it about the whole case with Hermione. Forget about you!"  
  
Draco's gray eyes turned cold like ice, "Don't you dare refuse to cooperate with me Weasley. Everything has to go according to plan, and won't have you ruin it."  
  
Ginny stared at Draco suspiciously, "Why do I get the feeling that this whole 'Revenge Dating' is only going to benefit you?"  
  
Draco sneered, "It won't. Trust me. Would I really date a poor pathetic Weasley out of free-will?"  
  
Ginny felt a hot surge of anger. How dare he make fun of her family like that? He was no better then she is, and probably worse then she was after all. "I hate you!" Ginny spat out angrily, "Bastard."  
  
Draco laughed coldly, "I hate you too, Poor Scum, but don't worry I won't have to put up with you for too much longer."  
  
"And I am glad for that!" Ginny replied furiously, "I don't want to put up with you either!"  
  
"Then why don't you do me a favor and leave!" Draco snapped, "I don't feel like listening to you right now, Weasley. Just go!"  
  
"Gladly!" Ginny spat as she turned around and headed down the hall in fury.  
  
"Say 'Hello' to Potter for me!" Draco called after her.  
  
Ginny turned around and glared at Draco one last time, before heading completely out of sight. As soon as she was gone, Draco rolled his eyes and muttered, "Stupid Blaise. Thanks to you I now have to put up with Moody and Whiney Weasley."  
  
Draco cringed as he thought of Blaise talking to Montague. He didn't want to be disregarded by Blaise. In fact, he had feelings for her. More feelings then he would ever have for someone used as a rebound. Draco began to think, ~ Weasley is a lot more fiery and tough then I expected her to be. Maybe I should find someone who is a bit 'easier', like Padama."  
  
Draco laughed at the thought of Padama. In order to get revenge on Ron for ignoring her, she threw herself wherever Draco went. Needless to say that didn't go very well for Padama's reputation. Draco paused, "Should I leave Weasley out of it, and move on to her?"  
  
Draco didn't need to much thinking, "Nah! Bothering Weasley is quite fun. I have to think of other ways to piss her off when I see her tomorrow."  
  
Draco laughed at the thought and continued his walk.  
  
~*~  
  
Poor Ginny huh? Will Draco wake up, and finally leave her alone and treat her the right way ^_-? Will Ginny forgive Harry or Hermione? FIND OUT  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	4. Bad Start

Chapter 4: Bad Start  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a bloody thing. It's JKs  
  
THANKS Crystal: It was interesting, wasn't it?  
  
Draco-luver: Don't be sorry! You are one of my best reviewers ^-^  
  
Sindy: AW! Thank you!  
  
Muffy: It is cute huh?  
  
Joynspirit: Thank you so much!  
  
Sindy: AWWWW!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*  
  
Ginny pursed her lips as she walked to the Great Hall. She did not want to see anyone. Why were people such insufferable jerks! Ginny shook her head, and muttered, "I am about bloody ready to leave school!"  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
Ginny spun around, "Hey, Ron. How's it going?"  
  
Ron didn't look a bit happy, "Okay, Ginny, this is going to sound harsh, but I really mean it! You have got to forgive Harry and Hermione!"  
  
Ginny laughed coldly, "And why they hell is that?"  
  
Ron looked at the floor; "I heard you were prancing around with that stupid prat Malfoy yesterday out of spite. Don't so it again. He is an ass, and it isn't worth wasting your reputation."  
  
Ginny decided to press her luck, "Well, if Harry was allowed to run around and snog Mione with he was dating me, then I should have a right to run around and snog Malfoy."  
  
Ron glared, "You just don't understand do you. I never could believe that you could be such an idiot."  
  
Ron turned around, and walked away. Ginny clenched her fists, "Stupid bastard. Can't anyone see that I am suffering from this?"  
  
"AW! Something the matter Weasley?"  
  
Ginny spun around, and screamed, "You asshole, Malfoy! Go away! Quit following or I am going to report you to a teacher!"  
  
Draco Malfoy smirked. He seemed to enjoy being screamed at by the indignant redhead in front of him. Draco replied, "Not need to get feisty, Weasley. Save that for the bed."  
  
Ginny blushed, and in a rage of fury slapped Malfoy across the face. "Leave me alone!"  
  
Ginny then turned around and stormed away. She didn't need to eat. She actually couldn't eat. Ginny had barely had a chance to wake up, and she was already having another bad day.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco stood there rubbing his cheek. Damn Weasley could really hit, and hit hard. The last time a slap hurt this much was when Granger slapped him back in their third year. Pansy slowing walked up to Draco, "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing!" Draco said immediately.  
  
Pansy made a face, "Sure Draco. Whatever you say. I really think you ought to leave the girls alone after what happened with Blaise."  
  
"I don't care about Blaise!" Draco snapped.  
  
"Sure." Pansy muttered, as she turned around to the Great Hall, but stopped, "Well, you have to apologize to whoever slapped you."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Pansy glared, "Come on Draco! Seriously, I don't like the fact that you are prancing around like an idiot, just because someone broke up with you. Think about what you are doing! Do you have any sense at all?"  
  
"No!" Draco said again, "I am not going to do such a stupid thing!"  
  
"Be a jerk then! I am going to have breakfast with Blaise and Montague."  
  
Draco made a disgusted face, "You little traitor!"  
  
Pansy gave him a warning stare, "I am not a traitor Draco. I personally think you need to loosen up. It is OVER! What part of that don't you understand?"  
  
Draco was silence, and Pansy turned around and stormed away. Draco glared after her. "Who the hell does she think she is? Telling me how to run my life like that! You know what Pansy I really don't care what you think. I don't"  
  
Draco stood there for a few minutes in silence. Why was he feeling slightly guilty? Malfoys were not supposed to feel like that. Draco shook his head. He wouldn't let Weasley get to him. No, she wasn't worth it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny grumbled, and threw herself down on her four-poster bed. It was no use to go out there. Today was going to be just as bad as yesterday, and Ginny knew it!  
  
"It is not fair!" Ginny snapped, "My life sucks! What else can I say? Harry why did you cheat on me!"  
  
Ginny sat there and thought silently to herself about everything that had happened. Was she really not good enough for Harry? Maybe she wasn't smart enough. After all Hermione earned top grades, and Ginny was a bit of an average student.  
  
"I guess I am too stupid." Ginny muttered sadly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ron sat at the Gryffindor table, and shook his head. Harry's green eyes were full of concern. "She's not coming, is she?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "I don't think so. Ginny really has no clue what she is doing. She hates Malfoy, make no mistake, but this is getting stupid."  
  
Hermione looked at the floor guiltily, "I guess I should go up and apologize to her."  
  
"How will you be sure that she won't hex you?" Ron teased.  
  
Hermione grinned, and was about to talk when Lavender came over. Ron blushed, "Err, hello! Can I help you?"  
  
Lavender giggled, "Hi Ron! It's been awhile! May I sit next to you?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Hey Lavender. How is everything going with you?"  
  
Lavender sighed, "Other then the whole Ginny dilemma? Pretty good."  
  
The group began to talk happily together as though they didn't realize or care that Ginny was in the Girl's Dorm, alone and upset. They thought that she needed some time alone to think about everything that was happening.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was pissed. He was sick and tired of watching Montague, and Blaise acting all sweet to each other. Draco hated to admit it, but he really missed Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle weren't of much help either. Blaise was really the only girl that Draco cared about, and Weasley could never replace her. Speaking of Weasley?  
  
Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table, and noticed that Ginny still wasn't back. "Great" Draco mumbled under his breath.  
  
Where could she have gone? Groaning, Draco stood up, and said, "I left something in the Common Room. I will be right back okay?"  
  
"Uh huh." Was the only response he got from Crabbe and Goyle. Draco shrugged, and left the Great Hall. He didn't know why he wanted to find Ginny. He just thought it was something he had to do.  
  
"Great," Draco said as soon as he was out of the Great Hall, "Why do I feel even slightly guilty. Weasley is a snotty little brat, and I can't stand her."  
  
Even though Draco was telling himself this, he kept walking in search of Ginny. "I have to find her just to stop this stupid nagging feeling," Draco said to himself, "Then I won't have to worry about Weasley and her moping. I just hope that I never ever feel like this again."  
  
~*NEXT CHAPTER will have some fun in it! Whoo hoo! This is getting good!  
  
~*Sophiebabe*~ 


	5. Evening

Chapter 5: Evening  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
Thanks: FallenAngel, Shadet324, Elenora, miss-talkative, Frankie,  
Annoying Little Bella Donna, Draco-luver, Muffy, kitkatgalie, and hitomi  
  
A/N: ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND REVIEW! ^_^ ~*LUV YA ALL*~  
  
Draco scowled when he finally saw Ginny two days later after the whole  
slapping incident. Ginny really seemed to be avoiding him, and everyone  
else around her. Draco rolled his eyes as he approached her on the lawn,  
where she was sitting alone. Draco didn't want to talk to Ginny or even  
see her, but Pansy had been bugging him to no end about it. "Pansy, I  
swear," Draco mumbled as he approached Ginny.  
As Draco expected Ginny glared at him when he came near her. "Oh! What do  
you want?" Ginny snapped, "Haven't you done enough damage?"  
"Whatever," Draco said scowling, "Listen Weasley this whole dating thing  
was a stupid idea. It is more trouble then it is worth. See ya later."  
Ginny smirked smugly, "I told you so! You are so stupid, Malfoy."  
Draco clenched his fists, "Listen Weasley I didn't come over here,  
because I wanted to hear you bitch and moan, I came over here because-"  
"Ginny! There you are!"  
~*Great*~ Draco thought, ~*My best friend "The Boy Who Lived to Be an  
Annoying Asshole"*~  
"Listen Ginny," Harry said as he ran over, "I am so sorry this whole  
cheating thing had to happen, but you have to understand-"  
Harry stopped in mid-sentence and glared harshly at Draco, "What the hell  
are you doing here Malfoy?"  
Draco smirked, "Is that really any of your business?"  
"Yes, I think it is." Harry snapped, "Why are you here?"  
"Go away Harry," Ginny replied sharply, "Why I am talking to Malfoy is  
really none of business now is it? Leave now!"  
Harry glared, and stormed away. He was furious. Draco could tell. Ginny  
rolled her eyes, "Boys suck."  
"Boys don't suck, Weasley. Harry just does." Draco replied.  
Draco was surprised to see a smile flicker on Ginny's face. She threw  
back her cherry-red hair, "You sometimes have a very interesting take on  
things. So, what were you saying before we were, oh, rudely interrupted!"  
"I was saying how this whole Revenge Dating isn't working."  
Ginny looked back at Harry, who was now standing across the lawn  
muttering something to Ron. "He really thinks highly of himself."  
"Who? Potter?"  
Ginny shrugged, "Maybe I wasn't worthy of him."  
Draco snorted, "That is bullshit Weasley. It's him who is not worthy of  
you."  
Ginny bit her lip, and then without warning, she flung her arms around  
Draco. "ACK! Weasley! You are choking me!"  
"Malfoy! Do y-y-you mean that? Maybe there is still hope for me?" Ginny  
whimpered.  
"Oh shut it!" Draco muttered, while trying to push Ginny away, "There is  
no reason in hell why you should make a scene."  
Ginny took a step back from Draco, and folded her arms, "I am NOT making  
a scene. Don't get hugged too much now do ya Malfoy."  
Draco glared, "Don't ever touch me again, understand Weasley."  
"Fine!" Ginny snapped, "Lighten up!"  
~*~*~  
Ginny sat on her four-poster that night and looked out the window. It was  
twilight and the sun was setting. Maybe she should head out for a while.  
Ginny pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, and left the dorms.  
As she entered the Common Room, Ginny saw Hermione cramming for an exam.  
Not wanting to talk to Hermione, Ginny left without saying a single word.  
She walked slowly, and thought to herself. Was Draco really being honest  
when he said Harry didn't deserve her? Or was he just lying? Ginny wanted  
to know the truth. She wanted to know why Draco chose her as his rebound?  
"Draco.why?" Ginny whispered.  
"Why what?"  
Ginny spun around and gasped, "MALFOY!!!"  
Draco was standing behind her looking smug, "Nice to see you too,  
Weasley. Wow, we seem to be running into each other quite often now."  
Ginny flushed, "Why are you following me!"  
Draco shook his head, "No, I think you got it all wrong. I think that you  
have been following me. I just came out here to practice some Quidditch.  
I wasn't looking for you."  
"Oh."  
Draco sneered, "Now if you excuse me, I don't have to waste my precious  
time talking to you."  
Ginny clenched her fists, "What the hell is it with you and mood swings!"  
Draco took a step closer to Ginny, "My mood swings? What about yours! All  
you do is mope and whine about how Potter is screwing Granger instead of  
you! You have 'Overly Dependent' written all over you!"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
Draco glared harshly, "Why don't you try and make me!"  
Ginny suddenly smirked deviously, "You asked for it."  
And without warning, Ginny step forward, and kissed Draco passionately  
right on the lips. As Ginny shut her eyes, and continued to kiss him she  
thought ~* I am kissing Draco Malfoy! Well! As long as it shuts him up.*~  
Ginny was surprised that Draco didn't hex her or anything; instead he put  
his arms around her, pulling her closer. It took awhile for both of them  
to realize what exactly they were doing. Ginny pulled away harshly, and  
snapped, "There! I made you shut the hell up!"  
With that said, she took herself out of Draco's embrace, and marched back  
to the Gryffindor Tower.  
~*~*~  
Pansy looked up, and saw Draco storming in the Common Room, with fury in  
his eyes. "Oh jeez, what did you do now?" Pansy asked.  
Draco just glared, and went up to the Boy's Dorms without saying a word.  
"It's me, isn't it?" Blaise groaned as she curled up in a green armchair,  
"Everything just seems to be my fault."  
Pansy shook her head, "No, he is just being an ass. Don't worry about a  
thing Blaise. Nothing will go wrong."  
"Everything is all ready wrong!" Blaise cried, "Draco is going to torture  
that poor Weasley girl."  
Pansy twirled a strand of her blonde hair as she thought aloud; "I am  
actually more concerned with those Gryffindors killing Draco."  
Blaise didn't say anything. She only shrugged, "Draco needs to grow up. I  
wonder what he is doing in there? Probably plotting ways to kill me."  
If Blaise only knew what Draco was really thinking about. Draco was  
sitting by the window and looking out at the evening sky. He was  
wondering why Weasley kissed him. He was also wondering why he enjoyed  
the kiss. Ginny Weasley was harder to resist then Draco thought.  
  
Review and I will love you forever!!!  
~*Sophiebabe 


End file.
